


[Podfic] Listen, Learn

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Character, Disabled Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Arthur knows just how much - and how filthily - Merlin appreciates what Arthur brings to the world of accessible text. (AKA the uni AU where Merlin is blind.) Read aloud.





	[Podfic] Listen, Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Listen, Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325966) by Anonymous. 



> Recorded (with the anonymous author's permission) for the "sensation play" square on my second kink_bingo card, 2012.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Listen,%20Learn.mp3) | **Size:** 10.8 MB | **Duration:** 23:30 minutes

  
---


End file.
